<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R.I.P. 2 My Youth by Lhumyaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172127">R.I.P. 2 My Youth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki'>Lhumyaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Funeral, Gen, how do i describe this, i just wanted to share my vision for an animatic with this song, not exactly a song fic, you know since they died</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I listened to this song and thought "Waw, that fits well with Sunset Curve and especially Bobby/Trevor" and ended up imagining an animatic for it. Since I don't have the tools to make it real but still very much love it, here is a written down version of what would be happening in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R.I.P. 2 My Youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9AAD-3Xpds</p>
<p>The song in question!</p>
<p>To make it clearer to read, the song is color coded; green for bobby/trevor, blue for Luke, red for Reggie, and pink for Alex; the text in grey is more of a general shot.<br/> </p>
<p>Also, if you recognized the font for the colored text... no you didn't &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The song opens with a different shot every notes; notaby, we can see a mess on the ground, with clothes, music sheets and papers with lyrics; another shot with the instruments in the studio. It's mostly still images of the studio with different elements to remind of the Sunset Curve members. The colors of the shots alternate, to remind the sirens of an ambulance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the music starts peaking, we see shots in a golden light of a cheering crowd, as well as the edge of a scene; we are at a concert.</p>
<p><span class="jake">R.I.P. to my youth</span> We see the neck of a guitar, then we see the guitarist's hand going down to make the sound (I really have no idea how to describe it, but imagine the cool shot when the guitar starts playing)</p>
<p><span class="jake">And you could call this the funeral</span> The lightning a bit dark, we see someone signing a contract. We can't see his face yet.<br/>
<span class="jake">I'm just telling the truth</span> Back to the concert, someone is singing in a mic<br/>
<span class="jake">And you can play this at my funeral</span> The crowd cheers while the person on scene plays his guitar<br/>
<span class="jake">Wrap me up in Chanel inside my coffin</span> Still facing the crowd, the person opens large his arms while golden fireworks go from the side of the scene and the crowd cheers even more. If it wasn't clear, this is the concert of a celebrity, playing a lot in the sensationnal.<br/>
<span class="jake">Might go to Hell and there ain't no stopping</span> We finally sees the person on scene from the side and full; it's Trevor.<br/>
<span class="jake">Might be a sinner and I might be a saint</span> No longer in the concert, different magazines with Trevor posing on the covers are showed; he is at the highest point of his career.<br/>
<span class="jake">I'd like to be proud, but somehow I'm ashamed</span> “I'd like to be proud” → the front is blurry; we can discern shapes but nothing too precise. In the background, Trevor has his back turned to us, sitting, and he seems to be trying to write something. “but somehow I'm ashamed” → switch, now the background is blurry, and we can see what' in the front; different random objects, and clearly seen, the demo of Sunset Curve</p>
<p><span class="jake">Sweet little baby in a world full of pain</span> Front shot, like for a picture, of Bobby looking sad/lost. Vulnerable.<br/>
<span class="jake">I gotta be honest, I don't know if I could take it</span> People with no defining features are talking amongst themselves with Bobby in the center of the shot. We can see two people in front holding the news article about Sunset Curve we see in episode 1.<br/>
<span class="jake">Everybody's talking, but what's anybody saying?</span> Shot of Bobby half laying on a table, his head turn to the side. We can see his eye are empty.<br/>
<span class="jake">Mama said if I really want to, then I can change, yeah yeah</span> A comforting hand is placed on his back; it's his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="john">R.I.P. to my youth</span> We see a family picture of Luke and his parents being held with one hand.</p>
<p><span class="john">If you really listen, then this is to you</span> Crowd of dark silhouettes that makes Luke's parents more evident to see, despite a darker lightning and black clothes. They look in sorrow: it's their son's funeral.<br/>
<span class="john">Mama, there is only so much I can do</span> Argument between Luke and his mom on Christmas.<br/>
<span class="john">Tough for you to witness it but it was for me too</span> Luke is leaving home.</p>
<p><span class="john">I'm using white lighters to see what's in front of me</span> “I'm using white lighters to see” → first person pov, background completely black. We see a hand holding a white lighter to discern his surroundings; we know there is something written in black on the lighter, but he hand is hiding most of it. “What's in front of me” → Still in the dark place, Luke notices two shapes ahead, Alex and Reggie. Alex is cring, sitting on the ground, while Reggie is crouching next to him, looking at him with concern. We see Luke running to them, throwing behind the lighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="dave">R.I.P. to my youth</span> Framed picture of Reggie decorated with flowers, like for a funeral.</p>
<p><span class="dave">And you could call this the funeral</span> A crowd of people, once again black shapes<br/>
<span class="dave">I'm just telling the truth, yeah</span> First person, it seems like we're looking around the crowd<br/>
<span class="dave">You can play this at my funeral</span> First person, adults with visible features (though cut before we can see their faces) are next to a little girl crying. We notice her.<br/>
<span class="dave">Tell my sister don't cry and don't be sad</span> First person, a hand is put on the girl's hair; she looks up in surprise, listening to what is being told to her<br/>
<span class="dave">I'm in Paradise with Dad</span> The hand is not on the girl's hair anymore; she nods slightly, tears in her eyes.</p>
<p><span class="feferi">Close my eyes and then cross my arms</span> We now see the top of Alex, lying in his coffin.<br/>
<span class="feferi">Put me in the dirt, let me dream with the stars</span> The coffin is being led down in the grave.<br/>
<span class="feferi">Throw me in a box with the oxygen off</span> Alex is sitting in a dark space, like locked there.<br/>
<span class="feferi">You gave me the key then you locked every lock</span> Alex has started to walk away from a house, <em>his</em> house, a bag on his shoulder, giving the light up house one last glance.<br/>
<span class="feferi">When I can't breathe, I won't ask you to stop</span> Alex arrives at the studio, wet from rain. Bobby, Luke, and Reggie are moving towards him, concerned.<br/>
<span class="feferi">When I can't breathe, don't call for a cop</span> Huge hug with the band and Alex in the middle. It looks like a really deep one, if that makes sense. Like, when you tighten really hard your hug and it's comfortable and sort of freeing to be held that strongly?</p>
<p><span class="karkat">I was naive and hopeful and lost</span> We see Alex, Reggie, and Luke being put in the ambulance, with Bobby watching, his back turned to us.<br/>
<span class="karkat">Now I'm aware and trapped in my thoughts</span> In the ambulance, the boys die in front of Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some quick shots of Trevor's life since then, his path to fame and fall, Carrie. We see the haunting of episode 4.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="jake">What do I do? What do I do?</span> Trevor is clutching his head; he is in pain from the grief and the guilt.<br/>
<span class="jake">I don't believe it if I don't keep proof</span><br/>
<span class="jake">I don't believe it if I don't know you</span><br/>
<span class="jake">I don't believe it if it's on the news or on the Internet</span> These three sentences are basically a reshowing of the scene in episode 9 where Carrie is watching the band and Trevor goes to watch, finally finding out about Julie's “holograms”. “on the internet” → the moment where he sees them<br/>
<span class="jake">I need a cigarette</span> Trevor gets away from the computer and turns around to leave, shaken; we can guess it is to prepare for the concert at the Orpheum.</p>
<p><span class="jake">I'm using white lighters to see what's in front of me</span> First person, our hand is holding a white lighter, which, like Luke's, has some inscriptions in black on it that we can't clearly see because of the hand covering it. The lighter is held down, as if we were contemplating it. We turn it on, and the light flickers for this whole sentence. The only clear things in the shot are this hand and this lighter, everything else is blurry.<br/>
<span class="karkat">I'm using white lighters to see</span> Scene from the past; In front a low table, and behind we can see Sunset Curve seating on a chouch and having fun. On the low table, we can see two white lighters, and we can finally know what is written on it; it's the name of the band, Sunset Curve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="jake">R.I.P. to my youth</span> Shot of Bobby from the side; he is wearing black.</p>
<p><span class="jake">And you could call this the funeral</span> We see that he is at a funeral. As always, the crowd is made of black shapes.<br/>
<span class="jake">I'm just telling the truth</span> Bobby exchanges some words with Luke's parents.<br/>
<span class="jake">And you can play this at my funeral</span> Another funeral, Bobby is walking through the crowd towards a family.<br/>
<span class="jake">Tell my sister don't cry and don't be sad</span> The little girl from earlier is there, crying again; the hand rests on her head again.<br/>
<span class="jake">I'm in Paradise with Dad</span> We see that Bobby was the one who talked to her earlier.<br/>
<span class="jake">Close my eyes and then cross my arms</span> It's raining; two close shots from the side: “Close my eyes” → Bobby has his eyes shut; some tears are appearing from the corner of his eyes; “and then cross my arms” → Bobby's arms are holding each other, his hands clutching.<br/>
<span class="jake">Put me in the dirt, let me be with the stars</span>  “Put me in the dirt” → close shot in continuation of the last two, Bobby is kneeling on the ground, hunched over. We see that some dirt was pushed when he fell to his knees. “Let me be be with the stars” → Large shot, we see Bobby alone in front of Alex's grave, in his kneeling position. It's raining, he is crying, and there is no one there but him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We now see a new shot, lighter. The lines of the drawing are grey, and a bit larger than the lines used to do the other drawings; the idea is to give a more irreal look to the scene, like it's only a daydream, a wish. On the right, Luke, Alex, and Reggie are all holding each other, happy and laughing. Reggie has an arm extended to the left, and seems to be calling someone over. On the left, we see Bobby, smiling and happy, walking towards him to join them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the “white lighter to see what's in front of me”, the shot changes, though still brighter than the rest of the song. The lines are still grey, but this time of the same size than the regular lines. It looks more like a drawing made in universe, I'd say. We can see Julie, Luka, Reggie, and Alex in the studio, hanging out and joking around. It's a drawing with a lot of details, since it is supposed to really look like a scene coming straight out of the show, only drew. I am acually happy I don't have to draw it because that would take a while. The feeling coming off this shot is happiness, only this time it's a reality and not a daydream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ta-da! I hope you enjoyed reading this and I was able to make you see what I was imagining? I have to admit, this is a bit unconventionnal for a "fic", but I really wanted to get this out of my head.</p>
<p>If you liked the song, don't hesitate to check out more from the Neighborhood! I highly recommend "Afraid"!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>